If Only
by Cozette Wilder
Summary: Sheelos fluff set after Mithos has been defeated...some other pairings too...my 1st fic so please review! btw this is discontinued.
1. Intro

Dear Journal,

This adventure of a lifetime is over. Sylvarant and Tethe'alla have stopped competing for the other's mana and Mithos is gone. The world is peaceful, at least for a while. Well, I do sort of wish I was still on the adventure with Lloyd and the others. They became like the family I never had- Lloyd, Genis, Colette, Raine, Regal, Presea, Kratos, for the short time I knew him, and even that idiot Zelos Wilder. I would've never dreamed becoming friends with _him, _of all people. The question is what now? What am I going to do? My grandfather wants me to take the place of chief, of course. I don't want to let the people of Mizuho down, yet………….after traveling the two worlds for a year I don't think I could just stay in Mizuho. As much as I love the village, I don't want to be stuck there the rest of my life. Well, I'll have plenty of time to think about it later. Right now I have to help get ready for the party tonight. We're all in Iselia and are having a last get- together before we part ways tomorrow. It's going to be so hard saying goodbye to everyone. I've got to go, so I'll write more later.

Sheena

Later that day:

There was an air of excitement in the small village of Iselia. A delicious smell wafted through the door of the kitchen in Raine's newly rebuilt house. Regal was busy making all of the food for the night and Sheena and Raine helped put the numerous tables and chairs outside. Everyone was invited to the going away party and the whole village was full of excitement and anticipation. Zelos reached into a bowl set on one of the tables and was smacked by a glaring Sheena. Lloyd and Colette were out taking a walk somewhere and everyone else was helping getting ready.

"Hey Sheena, where should I put this table?" Genis asked her, levitating a small table a few inches above the ground. Genis had just learned the power of levitating objects and was now making everything in sight float.

"Genis, lay off with the levitating, will ya? You were about to hit Zelos with that bowl of guacamole," Sheena said, ducking as a chair zoomed through the air.

"Does this mean that you actually care about me? You've finally admitted your true feelings. Well, I knew it all along. All this time you've been hiding it, keeping your rampant emotions in check, but it was too much this time. You just had to let it out sooner or later," Zelos grinned at Sheena, who in turn rolled her eyes.

"You wish, lover boy," she sighed and put paper plates down on the table.


	2. The party

Finally after a whole day of preparing it was evening and time for the party. Even Dirk was there from the country. A band made up of a few people in the village was providing the music and were set up on the front porch of Colette's house. Different colored lights and streamers were strung up everywhere and there was a full moon and billions of stars in the night sky. After dinner the gang talked about their journey and all that happened, from the day Lloyd and the others left Iselia, never expecting what was going to happen next. A group of kids wanted to hear about all the creatures they encountered in the Gaoracchia Forest. All the kids were amazed and looked up in wide- eyed wonder at their heroes.

"Well, we would've all died if I wasn't there, of course," Zelos explained to them, "It was my amazing swordsmanship and bravery that saved us from the monsters."

"Yeah, you just keep dreaming," Sheena said, shaking her head.

The band struck up a slow song and the lights dimmed suddenly. Sheena saw Lloyd asking Colette to dance with him. Genis got up the nerve to ask Presea, red- faced and stammering, and she said yes. Genis looked intensely relieved and Presea smiled. Sheena thought it was cute watching them dance. It was obvious Colette and Lloyd liked each other a lot- she was happy for them.

Sheena's PoV

If only………..ah never mind. I feel like a little girl again at one of our village parties, nervous and excited about dancing with someone. Maybe I should just ask him. Wait, what the heck am I thinking? He's probably already dancing with one of his "hunnies". I'm a violent demonic banshee to him. And he's such a pervert! I do NOT like him like that. Do I? I don't know! I just like him as a friend, that's all really. I wish I could dance with someone though- this is one of my favorite songs. I guess I'll just sit here and listen. Aaaaaaargh, what should I do? Where is Zelos anyway? I don't see him anywhere.

After Sheena thought this she was tapped on the shoulder from behind by a certain red- haired swordsman.

"Care to dance, my violent demonic hunny?" Zelos asked, smiling at her with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Um, sure……" she stammered, "but I am NOT your hunny!"

Zelos took her hand and lead them to where everyone was dancing. He put his hands on her waist and she put hers around his shoulders and they rocked back and forth to the music. Lloyd and Colette were still dancing close by and so were Genis and Presea.

"Zelos," Sheena looked up at him.

"Hmmm?" Zelos said, turning his aqua eyes onto her brown ones.

"What's going to happen now after we return home? What do we do? What are you going to do? What is………" she rambled on.

"Whoa- hold on for a second," Zelos interrupted, "just don't worry about what's going to happen tomorrow. Take things slow and what I always say, whatever will be, will be. We just got done saving Sylvarant and Tethe'alla from some blond haired whack job and his crew of evil angel robots- I think you should take a rest for once," the former chosen said, looking at her.

"You're right for once, Zelos," Sheena sighed, "but I still don't know what I'm going to do. I guess I'll just go to Mizuho and live with my grandfather for a while. It's like everyone's counting on me to be chief and I'm expected to."

The song ended and Sheena and Zelos walked to a grassy area behind Colette's house. They sat down on the cool, slightly damp grass and looked up at the starry sky.

"Hold out your hand," Zelos said, as Sheena raised her eyebrow at him and stuck out her hand, "the amazing Zelos will now predict your future." Zelos took her hand in his and turned her palm facing up. He lightly traced the lines of her palm with his finger and Sheena could feel goose bumps rising on her arms.

"Ahh…………….this line says you will be happily married with three children to Orochi and will be the chief of Mizuho……………or hmmmm……it could go another way- or you could have a like full of adventure with someone else……" Zelos said, trying to sound mysterious.

"Orochi? Yeah right. We've been friends forever- I couldn't marry him. I just don't love him that way. It would be weird," Sheena said, thoughtfully. She turned and looked at Zelos. "Who's the 'someone else with the life full of adventure'?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"We'll leave that one for you to find out," he smiled slightly.

"I see," Sheena said, laying on the cool grass and looking up at the stars. Zelos sat down next to her, stretching out his long legs.

"I never would've imagined a year ago that I'd be here with you," she looked at him, "not that it's bad! You know………………..Tomorrow's the last day we'll all be together. We'll just have to have reunions like this once in a while," she played with the grass.

"Of course. So are you heading out for Tethe'alla tomorrow?" Zelos asked.

"Yes, I am. Are you?" she wondered.

"Yep. I'll stop by Meltokio and then head out from there," Zelos said.

"Where will you go?" Sheena questioned, turning her head to look at him.

"No idea, anywhere but Meltokio right now. I guess I'll just travel around for a while, looking for the place with the most hunnies," Zelos responded, grinning.

"Zelos, is that all you ever think about? You are such a pervert," she glared.

"No- that's not all I think about. Almost all my thoughts are consumed by you, my voluptuous hunny," he said.

"Ah, right. You are such a stupid chosen," Sheena said, her face red.

"Stupid, yet so damn sexy!" Zelos exclaimed.

"You wish," Sheena said, exasperated.

"You have to admit it, Sheena, you love me," he said.

"Hmm………whatever," she started pulling out grass and threw it in his grinning face.

They both lay there, looking for constellations in the vast sky. The moon shone brightly, illuminating everything in a pale glow. Zelos was humming something to himself and Sheena recognized the song. It was the one they danced to. She couldn't help it, she hummed along with him. Zelos looked over at her and grinned. He suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Come over here, I want to show you something," he said.

"All right…….." Sheena was led further away from the party behind a cluster of trees. The music became fainter as they walked further.

"Zelos, where exactly are we going?" Sheena asked, curious.

"Shhh- you'll see," Zelos said mysteriously.

They arrived in a mossy area with many different types of flowers in it. There were red ones with humongous petals, small yellow ones with purple feather- like things coming out of it, pink rose bushes surrounding the garden, bluebells, purple lilacs hanging down in front of them, and many others.

"Wow, how beautiful!" Sheena exclaimed, smelling a flower.

"I noticed this place when I was walking around and thought you might like to see it," Zelos said, shifting from foot to foot.

"I wonder if these flowers were planted or if they just grew here," Sheena wondered. Zelos picked a bleeding heart and put it in the back of her ponytail.

"I have a feeling there's another reason why you brought me here," Sheena said, raising her eyebrow and smiling.

"Just this-" Zelos said, stepping close to Sheena and taking her in his strong arms. She looked into his bright, dancing eyes and wanted to shout for joy.

"I've wanted to do this for a long, long time, my violent demonic banshee," Zelos said. He stroked her soft, violet colored hair and grinned. Then he moved so close she could feel his warm breath playing on her cheek. They both closed their eyes and he kissed her, softly at first. Sheena was momentarily stunned, her heart racing and face flushed. It was wonderful, beyond any kiss she had ever experienced. Suddenly he grabbed her arms and started kissing her passionately, exploring her mouth. She responded back with equal passion, as though waiting for this moment her whole life. Was this even real- was she dreaming? But no- no dream could ever come close to this. He held her in his arms, running his hands through her hair and still kissing her like there was no tomorrow. She broke off finally, breathless and looked up into his blue pools of eyes. His eyes pleaded for more and started to come towards her again but she just kissed the corner of his mouth and raced back towards the party, stumbling over a root and almost falling along the way. Zelos stared after her for a moment, then broke into a huge grin and jumped down the hill, punching his fist into the air and letting out a huge yell.

Meanwhile Sheena tried to keep her face under control as she walked towards the party. She saw Raine sitting at a table, motioning her to come and sit down by her. Then Presea came over and started up a conversation about something. Sheena tried to concentrate on what she was saying but her mind kept drifting to a certain redhead.

"Sheena, it seems something is on your mind," Raine observed.

"Sorry- I'm just…really tired and zoning out for a little bit," Sheena smiled sheepishly.

"That's alright. Well, it's so good we had this last get together before we all part ways," Raine said.

"It has been a lot of fun," Presea smiled and glanced over at Genis a few feet away who was getting her a drink. Just then Lloyd, Colette, and Genis joined their table. Lloyd and Colette were tired and hot from dancing so much but smiling. Regal joined them a few minutes later, drinking a strawberry margarita. Sheena sniggered at the huge, muscular man sipping from the tiny straw.

"Regal, did you dance with anyone?" Genis said in his high- pitched voice.

"……………. I prefer not to engage in dancing," he said.

"Aaaaaawwww, come on. It's so fun! I know- you can dance with Raine!" Genis said. Raine blushed at this and Regal had his usual poker face on.

"Genis………….Regal doesn't want to dance with me," she said quietly. Suddenly Regal rose from the table and offered her his arm. They went to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing awkwardly.

"Awwww- they look so cute!" Colette exclaimed, happily.

"So did you and Lloyd out there," Sheena smiled at them. Lloyd blushed and Colette beamed.

"Yeah, it was fun," Lloyd said. "Oy Genis, did you have fun with Presea?" he grinned.

"Shut it, Lloyd," Genis shot back.

Sheena sighed and listened to the music. It was one of her favorites- one that reminded her of Zelos. Well, just about every love song reminded her of Zelos.

_Don't run away to a land you'll never find_

_Just know that I am here when you return_

_Don't run away and search forever_

_I am here my love_...

She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking of what just between them. Did she…………..love him? No- it couldn't be. She just……..really, really liked him. He was one of her greatest friends, he had saved her life twice, he was kind, hilarious, random, made her shake with anger, was a huge pervert, loved life, was a master swordsman, handsome, smart in his own way, had gorgeous hair and beautiful eyes, was so goddamn sexy, and so much more. _"Yeah, if that isn't love, what is?"_ a voice in her head wondered. She was so confused. She shrugged it off for the moment and talked with Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Presea, and Raine and Regal when they came back.

Then Dirk walked over to them and said he was heading back because it was nearly one in the morning and they'd better head back soon because it was a bit of a hike. They were all staying at his house for the night. Raine's house didn't have any furniture in it yet so they couldn't stay there.

"Hey guys- does anyone know where Zelos is?" Lloyd said curiously, "I've hardly seen him all night!" Sheena started at the mention of his name.

"Hmm- that's a good question," Raine said, frowning. They gave it no other thought as the beginning of the fireworks show started with a huge BOOM! Bright blue, red, green, orange, yellow, white, and every other color imaginable burst into the sky in various shapes and sizes, raining down and glittering. Colette Oooohed and Aaaaaaahed happily and Lloyd held her hand.

"Beautiful, isn't it," a familiar voice said from behind Sheena.

"Zelos! There you…" Sheena said and was silenced by a loud BOOOOM! Crackle Crackle Crackle.

"Where have you been?" Sheena asked, looking up at him.

"Looking for you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. A humongous purple and light blue flower shaped firework burst high above them and let out a series of loud bangs. They gazed at each other and she rested her head against his arm, just watching the show. Raine looked over at them and gave Sheena a knowing smile- she probably had known they'd liked each other for a while now.

After the grand finale came Zelos took her hand in his and they started walking with the others over to Dirk's place. Just the simple thing of him holding her hand sent electricity spreading through her. It felt so right at that moment. They all told stories and joked along the way, savoring the night. No one was tired and Genis was telling the story about when they had Kendama competitions and Raine would always get whacked in the head. They all laughed and Raine glared at Genis but smiled eventually. Then the conversation drifted to that it was too bad Kratos couldn't be there- Lloyd especially wanted to see him someday soon.

They finally came to the house and Noishe was whining in his pen at the approach of the loud group. Lloyd opened the door quietly to not disturb Dirk. They all managed to find their separate rooms in the dark after stumbling around for a while and finally said goodnight. Zelos smiled that sexy smile of his at Sheena and kissed her goodnight. She smiled at him, went into her room and flopped on the bed. She thought to herself- this is officially one of the happiest days of her life. She wondered if she would wake up tomorrow and everything was just a dream and Zelos really didn't look at her that way. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in an instant. Sheena dreamt peaceful dreams for once in a long time that night.


	3. Zelos's house

Author's notes:

Hi! Thanks for the reviews E.S. Simeon, KyraValo and firefoxillusion007! Wow, I'm such a procrastinator. Well, I'll try to pick up from where I left off and I'll finish up this story! That's about it, here goes…………..

Sheena woke up to the familiar smell of frying bacon and eggs in the skillet. She stumbled groggily out of the warm, comfy bed and looked in the mirror at her reflection. She glanced at herself, noticing the smeared mascara and makeup. She hopped in the shower and after she was done changed into her usual purple outfit with pink ribbons, did her hair, and trudged down the stairs to the kitchen.

Everyone was sitting down and eating the great smelling food Dirk had prepared for them. Sheena plopped into a seat next to Regal, loaded a bunch of food on her plate, and blinked at all the people sitting around her. She guessed that Zelos must be outside preparing for the departure. She talked a little with everyone about what they were going to do with their life from then on. No one was really sure what they would do. However; Lloyd, Genis, and Colette had to continue their schooling and Raine had to resume her job as a teacher. Sheena knew that Raine would definitely want to go on another journey someday to try to make the two worlds a better place. Raine talked about how she would like to study more ancient ruins someday, but now she knew that trying to end half-elf discrimination would be her main goal. To this remark Genis exclamed:

"Wow! Something more important than ruins! I didn't know such a thing existed! This is a huge breakthrough!" Raine slapped him and that was the end of that.

It turned out that Presea was going to go with Regal to Tethe'alla and he was going to get her a job at Altamira. He would resume his job there for the time being until something else came his way. Presea was happy that she would be able to see Regal often and she promised to visit Genis, Raine, Colette, and Lloyd as much as possible.

Everyone cleared off their dishes and helped Dirk clean everything. Sheena headed upstairs to pack the few belongings she had been carrying with her and made her bed. Some of the belongings included a spare change of clothes that were dark emerald green with yellow ribbons instead of purple, her favorite blue silk pajamas, Corrine's bell, some makeup, a brush and hair things, a mirror, more clothes, bathing things, and her favorite book: Poems of Tethe'alla. The Mizuho native packed all her belongings into a bag embroidered with small flowers that slung over her shoulder. She paused to smile at herself in the mirror and then went to meet up with everyone waiting outside.

She stepped outside and saw everyone hugging and reluctantly saying their goodbyes. It was a nice, sunny summer day that seemed full of promise. Noishe whined at Lloyd, wondering what was happening. He reassured him by patting him on the head. Sheena spotted the glare of luxurious red hair that was Zelos. Sheena hugged everyone goodbye and felt like she was going to start crying. She blinked it away and waved to everyone. She climbed onto the back of the Rheiard that Zelos was already sitting on, ready to go. They waved at everyone and zoomed off into the clear blue sky. Wind whipped at their face and Sheena held onto Zelos's slim waist for dear life.

"Hey Zelos," Sheena started.

"Hey Sheena," Zelos interrupted, swerving by a cloud.

"So where are we going to stop for the night? You know we can't go straight on to Mizuho in one day," she said.

"Yeah, I thought maybe we could make a rest stop at my place for the night. Sound good to you?" he asked.

"Sounds great, Zelos. I don't get to stay in a huge mansion everyday of my life," she replied.

They finally arrived at the front gate of Meltokio in the early evening. They walked down the cobblestone road to Zelos's mansion and he knocked on the humongous door.

"Hello master Zelos. It's good to see you home. And who might this be?" Sebastian said, looking at Sheena.

"Ah, just another hunny I picked off the street," Zelos grinned.

"Hey! Aaaaaaahhh!" Sheena smacked Zelos hard and he winced, clutching his arm. "My name is Sheena, I came here once before with a group we were traveling with a couple months back," she explained as she attempted a glare at Zelos.

"Ah yes, now I remember. Zelos has spoken of you quite often, Ms. Sheena," Sebastian smiled while Sheena swore she saw Zelos turn a bit red.

"Well then, now that we've all gotten re-acquainted, could you please take our luggage Sebastian and show Sheena to her room," Zelos said quickly, gesturing to the stairs.

"Certainly, come this way, Ms. Sheena," and the faithful old butler started walking up the highly polished staircase. Before Sheena followed him she looked around. It was still as she remembered it: the high-ceilinged living room with the lovely painting, plush comfy chairs, and a homey ornate fireplace. She noticed that there was still a chessboard out on his coffee table. She'd have to remember to challenge him to a game sometime. She followed Sebastian up the stairs and into the nicest guest room available, according to the butler. She stepped into the room and flopped down on the lovely four-poster bed.

"There's a private bathroom connecting to the room that you can use if you so desire, Ms. Sheena. Dinner will be served in the main dining room in approximately two hours. I hope you enjoy your stay," Sebastian bowed to her.

"Yes, thank you!" she replied. She put all her stuff in the drawer next to her bed and surveyed the room. It looked absolutely grand, probably the nicest room she'd ever stayed in. She loved the huge full size antique mirror on the wall, the cute vanity table, the pink flowered bedspread, the soft lavender carpet and the artistic pictures on the wall. Sheena wondered if Zelos had picked the décor out. Definitely not, she snorted. Well, Zelos did surprise her a lot…………………………….

She walked into the huge bathroom and gasped. She fell in love, right there. It had a humongous bathtub that could probably fit five people comfortably, three gigantic mirrors, a makeup table, heated towel racks, everything. She stripped off her clothes and turned on the taps. It filled quickly with hot water and she added some scented bubble bath that was sitting nearby. How luxurious! She scrubbed herself with flower shaped soap and washed her hair thoroughly. Finally she got out and dried herself with the warm, soft towels. Damn, Zelos is rich! She wrapped her dripping hair in a towel, turban style and changed into her dark emerald green outfit with yellow ribbons. She found the hairdryer and as she dried it wondered how long it took Zelos to dry his hair, his hair was so damn long! She explored the cabinet and found a curling iron, nail polish, and some makeup. Why the heck would Zelos have this stuff? Maybe it was his mother's and he stuck it here so other people could use it, who knows. There was some ruby-red nail polish and she applied it onto her chewed on nails. Hmmm, not bad. She curled her hair and left it down for a change. She felt daring and applied a little bit of eyeliner, mascara, blush, and eye shadow. Not bad at all. She stepped back and looked in the mirror. She didn't want to brag, but she looked pretty good! All this for that idiot Zelos. She walked out of the steaming bathroom and glanced at the clock sitting on the bed stand. It was almost time for dinner.

She ascended the staircase and spotted Zelos pacing the living room. He looked dashingly handsome, wearing a dark blue tux with an aquamarine tie that complemented his eyes and had his hair in a loose ponytail down his back. She had to admit, he looked especially sexy even though she preferred his hair down. His eyes suddenly snapped up to her eyes and he smiled a warm, charming smile. She noticed his eyes linger on her as she walked over to him and she loved it. He held out his arm for her to take it and she linked her arm with his.

"Sheena, you look beautiful tonight," Zelos smiled at her.

"You look handsome yourself," Sheena smiled back at him.

Zelos led her into the main dining room complete with a sparkling crystal chandelier and candles set out on the table among the silver plates, glasses, and silverware. It was like a fairy-tale. They sat down across from each other and Sebastian came to offer them some wine. It was called "Verde Amos" and tasted quite different, yet pretty good. The butler brought them their delicious meal of roasted turkey and Sheena's mouth started watering.

"Oooh, Zelos, it's so good! This is delicious!" Sheena exclaimed.

"Thank you. Not as delicious as your lips, you know," he grinned at her and she blushed thoroughly. "I've been thinking about that ever since it happened, Sheena. Which is surprising considering how experienced I am in those matters," he smiled.

"I've been thinking about it too, Zelos. I'm surprised it never happened sooner," she looked at him.

"Well, we were both so busy with saving the two worlds and plus everyone else was around us, there really wasn't ever an opportunity. Although I thought about it more than you can count. And I didn't know if you liked me like that, considering that most of our conversations ended up in you slapping me," he grinned.

"That was your fault, you stupid Chosen! And I did like you, wasn't it obvious? I didn't know if you liked me though, because you always flirted with all your "hunnies". How was I to know that you weren't just treating me like any other girl you talked to?" she wondered.

"Yes, I did flirt a lot, but I was never serious with any one of them. In the past, before I joined Lloyd's journey, I had a few girlfriends but it never went anywhere. I'm always going to think about you more than any other woman, my voluptuous Sheena," he explained and searched her eyes. Sheena looked extremely happy and wanted to fling her arms around him, but restrained because of all the expensive dishes between them. She settled with squeezing his hand that was resting on the fine tablecloth.

"Zelos, I honestly never expected you to say that to me, but I'm so glad you did. I've thought about you every day since the day you joined up with our group," she paused and smiled at him. "At night when we all camped outside, I'd watch you from across the campfire and wondered if you were asleep yet. Then I'd try to get myself to go over and admit my feelings to you, but I was always too afraid," she said.

"I was always awake, I wish you would've come and talked to me. I loved those nights under the stars, and a couple nights when I was restless I'd come by your sleeping bag and look at your lovely face. You always looked so peaceful and I couldn't help but stare at you for a while," Zelos said. By now they were done eating and they walked into the dimmed light of the living room. They sat down on the comfortable sofa and held hands, looking into the fire slowly burning in the fireplace.

"Zelos, I want to be with you, I can't bear leaving you and wondering when you will come back to see me. Yes, I want to go to Mizuho but now I'm thinking it would be better for me if I accompany you on wherever you are going," Sheena looked up at him.

"Sheena, you are going to go to Mizuho and visit your grandfather and the others who miss you so much. I'm not going to be gone for that long. I just need some time to do something. I'll be back within no time, and then I'm going to come get you before you fall madly in love with Orochi," he smiled.

"Trust me, that will never happen. It better not be long, though!" she looked almost threateningly at him.

"I'm not going to disappear on you, Sheena. But you better not go away from the village and start looking for me," he grinned.

"Yeah, as if I'd do that," she laughed. Just then the clock chimed midnight and Sheena was startled by the sound. "Geez, does that need to be so fricken loud?" she glared at the grandfather clock. "Well, I'd better get to bed if we're going to leave for Mizuho tomorrow," Sheena yawned.

"Yeah, I guess. Goodnight, my lovely Sheena," Zelos said and kissed her lightly on the lips, putting his hand on the small of her back.

"Goodnight, Zelos," she almost whispered and walked up the stairs to her room.

Didja like it? I hope so! Please leave a review, I want to know how I'm doing! Thank you!


End file.
